


Oatmeal and Horses

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Mild Illness, Recovery, Romance, Yuletide Treat, flus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Anne's got a case of the flu, and Gilbert tries to apply his doctoring talents to his adoring spouse.And Anne - as much as she loves him - just wants a little time alone to read her semi-scandalous novel.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Oatmeal and Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).



“It’s a flu, Gil,” Anne remarks, a palm sprawled over her forehead. She felt as if she’d been thrust head-first into the fireplace, but the shivering had stopped wrecking her composure, and the sweat she was exuding suggested said fever was breaking. “My lungs and throat and head feel clearer. You shouldn’t let me keep you from your patients….” 

He didn’t let her finish the sentence. “No. You’re my most important patient,” Gil said. He pushed a thermometer between her lips and she sighed as she stared at the ceiling and willed her temperature to go down. 

He counted down the minutes and plucked it free. “Ahah, 99.5. Only a little bit elevated. Better than the 101 you had on Tuesday.”

You won’t cure me with your worry,” she said, now free of the thermometer. “You’d really better go in. This has to be making others just as ill as I am.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to be alone? Is it something to do with the package you got from Diana?”

She smiled. “Darling, I adore you. I just know how stir-crazy you get when you’re cooped up.”

“And you want to read about the scandalous deeds of Amber Van Risethault.” He knew well about them - his patients adored those somewhat scandalous books as well.

She smiled. “The woman has three lovers and a new horse, that’s exciting for anyone.”

He laughed. “All right, I’ll go in to the office, but I’ll be home at four sharp. Maybe we can read about Amber and her horse together.”

She patted her pillow, under which she’d snuck her book hours before. “Perhaps.”

“Could I get you breakfast before I go?” 

His asking made her want to get out of bed. “I do want oats,” Anne admitted. “And perhaps some of the last jam with them? The strawberry’s working, and the raspberry should be fine.”

Gil smiled, relief painted on his features. “Whatever my lady requests,” he said, and disappeared into the kitchen.


End file.
